


Triple Blessing In Disguise

by lipsomniac



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Time, F/F, Fluff, i'm pushing my chuulipves agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsomniac/pseuds/lipsomniac
Summary: Three girls on their way to celebrate Christmas with their families end up stranded in the middle of nowhere with no cell reception.or Jiwoo, Jungeun and Sooyoung have no choice but to share a double bed in a crappy inn the night before Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Triple Blessing In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> hello orbits! it's christmas time and i was suddenly inspired so here's a tiny bit of chuulipves fluff for you!

Usually, Christmas is a time filled with joy, everything feels like it’s going just fine. Joy is all over the place, and life is smiling at people.

But then, why is Jungeun’s Christmas so chaotic?

Everything has been going wrong in the past hours. Hers, Jiwoo’s and Sooyoung’s train has been cancelled. And no matter how much Sooyoung tried to charm the ticket seller into giving them tickets for the next one, it didn’t work.

Then, the vending machine stole her money and never gave her the food she ordered. To add to it, if Sooyoung’s whining and Jiwoo’s excess of energy are usually tiring – although utterly loveable, which Jungeun will never admit –, this time, with all the circumstances, it’s simply unbearable.

And now they’re here, standing on the side of a road with their thumbs up, trying to hitch a ride. Jungeun protested at first, saying girls should never get in a stranger’s car, and maybe they would get murdered, or worse, dropped in the middle of nowhere.

But Sooyoung put her fists forward proudly, saying “I’m gonna fight them, I’ll protect you guys. If they wanna get to you, they’re gonna have to get through me first” like the drama queen she is. And Jiwoo was very adamant about the Christmas spirit being all around and making people nicer. So Jungeun had no choice but to comply. If she can avoid fighting with her roommates, she will.

Maybe Jiwoo isn’t wrong, though, because only minutes after they start waving at every car the passes by, one of them stops. A woman in her forties opens the passenger side windows and asks them where they’re going.

Jiwoo shrieks in joy, answers, and the woman smiles at her and tells them to get in the car. Jungeun can tell that this person is being genuinely nice, and her fears of being assaulted vanish.

Jungeun takes the front seat while the two others huddle together in the backseat after Sooyoung whines about not wanting to sit in the middle, next to the lady’s dog because she’s scared. For someone willing to fight people to protect them, Sooyoung acts like a baby. Strength is a façade that the girl works on carefully. But deep down, she’s just as sensitive and easily afraid as the next person, if not more. The way her eyes shift from the dog to Jiwoo gets a chuckle out of Jungeun. Sooyoung being afraid of a snoring pug... It’s just too funny.

The car starts to move forward on the road, and Jungeun looks at the trees fading into a blur as their speed keeps rising. They’re on their way home. From now on, nothing can go wrong. They will meet with their families, eat nice food, and celebrate. The blonde smiles. Things are looking up.

When _she_ looks up in the rear view, she can see Jiwoo laying her head on Sooyoung’s shoulder, eyes closed. It’s sweet how close the two of them are. Jungeun can’t help but feel the pang of jealousy in her chest.

She’s always known Jiwoo. Jiwoo has been her best friend since forever, her cheerleader. Both figuratively and literally, since Jiwoo is the university’s mascot at every sporting event. Behind the mascot mask, always smiling and encouraging others, Jungeun knows Jiwoo has a lot of worries. She admires her friend for always being so strong, looking at the bright side of things and reflecting it on others.

She hasn’t known Sooyoung as long, but she genuinely cares for the other girl. She’s a role model, somehow. Even when she whines and asks to be babied. Her honesty, the way she listens, pays attention and notices everything, how caring she is, all of these are reasons Jungeun loves Sooyoung.

Looking at her friends, Jungeun can say honestly that she loves them with all her heart, even though she rarely puts words on it.

She doesn’t quite understand the jealousy that grows in her chest. She doesn’t even know why she’s jealous, or who she’s jealous of. Is she jealous of Jiwoo because Jiwoo gets to have her head rest on Sooyoung’s shoulder? Is she jealous of Sooyoung because she gets to have Jiwoo’s head rest on her shoulder? She doesn’t know. She sighs, trying to shake the feeling away.

Yet, she looks again. They’re _so_ cute.

Jungeun is pretty sure they like each other even though they have never confessed or told her anything about it. Part of her is glad they never did, because she doesn’t know how she would fit into the equation. It would be so weird just being there while her roommates dated, and she was just in the middle of it.

She cares about them deeply and wants them to be happy, but she doesn’t want to be left out.

She looks one last time, and closes her eyes, only to open them again when the car comes to a stop. She looks around. They’re in a car park she doesn’t recognize.

“Sorry, girls. I can’t drive you directly into the city, it’s not on my way. Can you get someone to pick you up here? I don’t know the name of this car park, but it’s probably written on the sign over there.”

The woman points at a bus stop. Jungeun sees Sooyoung nod in the rearview.

“Sure, thank you so much for driving us here!”

The girls get out of the car, and the woman drives away. Jungeun immediately walks up to the board in the bus stop, while Jiwoo and Sooyoung fight about who is going to carry their bags. She gasps.

“Hm… Jiwoo? Sooyoung?”

The two girls get there and Jiwoo places her head on Jungeun’s shoulder from behind to see what she’s looking at. Her world is crumbling.

“Oh crap” Sooyoung says.

Jungeun nods, silently staring at the sign. They’re not in the right city. The name is similar, but it’s not the right one.

“I’m gonna call my mom” Jiwoo says. “It’s not that far, I’m sure she can pick us up here.”

The other girls agree Jungeun can feel anxiety rising in her chest. She knew that hitching a ride was not a good idea. Why does no one ever listen no her?

Jiwoo looks at her phone and shakes her head.

“I have no signal.”

Sooyoung checks her own phone too and shakes her head too.

“Jungeun? Do you have any reception?”

Jungeun grabs her phone from her pocket. She doesn’t have any signal either. This is a disaster. They’re stuck in the middle of nowhere with no possibility to reach their parents. They’re all supposed to get home in an hour. Their parents are going to worry.

“What now?”

Sooyoung interrupts the flow of chaotic thoughts in Jungeun’s mind.

“Should we walk to the centre of the town?” Jiwoo suggests.

“Hell no. I’d rather pay for a cab.”

“Yeah but how do we call one?”

Jungeun lets them bicker. She doesn’t want to fight, and she doesn’t feel able to think. At least until a black Mercedes with a taxi sign parks there.

“Girls, look! Someone go keep the driver from driving off!”

Sooyoung turns around and immediately runs towards the man, who doesn’t seem too happy to be interrupted in his duties.

“I don’t have time for this. There’s an inn right across the road, you can stay there and call a taxi with their phone.”

The girls look at each other. It’s not like they really have a choice, since the man is already pulling out of the parking lot.

“Alright, I’m carrying the bags” Sooyoung says.

Jungeun rolls her eyes. Sooyoung always tries to take care of everyone, but if someone has the literal shoulders to carry the weight of their bags, it’s Jungeun. Sooyoung can carry the weight of their stress, if she wants to.

Jungeun grabs both Sooyoung’s and Jiwoo’s luggage, and the three girls start walking. Luckily, the taxi driver didn’t lie when he said the inn was right across the road.

Jiwoo rings the bell, and a woman opens the door.

“Hello! How may I help you? Do you have a reservation?”

“No, actually, we don’t. We’re only-”

“I have only one double room left, I’m sorry. I can put another mattress on the floor and give you a discount if you want.”

“No, it’s okay, we’re just-“

The woman really isn’t listening.

“Alright, please follow me.”

Jiwoo exchanges a panicked glance with the two others. Sooyoung shrugs, and Jungeun follows. It’s not like they have a choice, if they want to get a chance to talk.

The woman shows them to a room on the second floor of the old countryside house.

“There you go. You can get settled in and come back down to the reception when you’re done, we’ll discuss what you want to eat tonight.”

And she leaves, just like that. The girls are in shock. This is not going how it was supposed to, and they all feel helpless.

“I’m gonna go talk to her” Sooyoung says right away.

Jungeun and Jiwoo just stand there awkwardly, not wanting to sit on the bed and mess it up. A few minutes later, Sooyoung is back.

“I’m sorry, I tried calling my mom with the phone at the reception, but she can’t come pick us up until tomorrow morning. So she tried calling both of yours, and none of them can come either. Turns out we’re a lot further from home than we thought. So, apparently, they all agreed to pay for the room. We’re gonna have to stay here for the night.”

Jungeun tries very hard not to be upset. It’s the day before Christmas Eve, and she's stuck away from her family instead of being there to help her mother. Nothing is going right. She wants to cry, but Jiwoo squeezes her hand, as if she’s read her thoughts.

“It’s okay, Jungie. We’re gonna be home tomorrow. And the three of us are still together, right?”

Jungeun nods. She’s still trying not to feel at all, but her stomach is making loops. Sooyoung grabs her chin softly and lifts it up so their eyes meet.

“Yeah, we’re still together, it’s okay. It gives us more time together before we all get separated for a few days.”

Jungeun nods. Sooyoung is right. She squeezes Jiwoo’s hands back, and the three of them have a group hug. No one can make Jungeun feel safer than Jiwoo and Sooyoung. She can tell that Sooyoung is worried herself and holding up mostly because she doesn’t want to dampen Jiwoo’s mood. But worried or not, Sooyoung is her rock.

It doesn’t matter if she can see a spiderweb in the corner of the room, if the blinds don’t shut completely, if the stairs creak, or if the food ends up being bad. They’re together, and it’s all that she needs to know.

* * *

* * *

They all eat meal in the dining room, with the many other guests. Most of them are couples who decided to go on a holiday vacation instead of spending Christmas with their families. They talk about all the adventures they’ve gone on together and the younger girls listen. They’re on an unplanned adventure of their own, after all.

Once dinner is over, the owner of the inn tells them they can stay up by the fireplace to play board games if they want to. Jungeun is tired and she just wants to sleep, but Jiwoo and Sooyoung insist and she gives in, as usual. They play Monopoly, and she ends up winning, instantly making the night a lot more fun than she expected.

When they finally get back to their room, they collectively decide that none of them is going to sleep on the additional mattress that the owner set on the floor. They will share the double bed. Jiwoo takes the left side because she likes to be close to the wall, and Sooyoung takes the right side because it’s closer to the bathroom, so Jungeun is left in the middle.

She, who would usually be the fastest to fall asleep, stares at the ceiling for a while. Her friends are both on the edges of the bed, and she wonders why they keep so much distance between them. She doesn’t have time to wonder for too long.

“I’m cold, can I come closer?”

Who is Jungeun to say no to none other than Kim Jiwoo? She can’t. She doesn’t want to. She _never_ says no to Jiwoo. If Jiwoo wants to go out in the middle of the night to go on an adventure, even if she knows Jungeun sleeps at 10pm every night, Jungeun will get up and keep her company. If Jiwoo wants to watch crappy romance tv reality all day instead of movies, Jungeun will watch it with her. Anything. That’s what she would do for Jiwoo.

“Sure.”

Jiwoo scoots over and puts her right arm over Jungeun’s body, her head nested in Jungeun’s neck. Jungeun didn’t know she was cold until Jiwoo’s warmth reminded her of it. It is… pleasant. In a way the older girl can’t describe. The relief she feels both through her body and through her mind is both overwhelming and soothing. She wasn’t expecting it.

“Hey, I’m cold too.”

Sooyoung doesn’t even ask before she moves to Jungeun’s other side and wraps her arm around her too.

“I feel like a human sandwich.”

Both Jiwoo and Sooyoung chuckle and simultaneously squeeze her even tighter. Her limbs are being compressed and there’s nothing she can do about it.

“You’re never getting out of here, Kim Jungeun.”

Jungeun should be pissed. She can tell Sooyoung is proud of her little prank. She should shake the other girls’ arms away and break free from their embrace. But once again, she doesn’t want to. She gets to be close with the two of them at the same time, and she won’t give her chance to enjoy it up.

She feels Jiwoo grab Sooyoung’s hand over the covers and she rolls her eyes in the dark.

“Is it only a ploy for the two of you to hold hands? I can leave if you want me to, you know? I’m sure the mattress is comfortable.”

Jungeun is only half joking. She’s mildly irritated. Once again, her friends are working in perfect synch, and she feels like she’s not part of it.

She should know better.

“Oh come on, Jungie. All of us have two hands.”

And as she says it, Jiwoo clutches on Jungeun’s. Her fingers are soft. Her palms are soft. Jiwoo is soft. Jungeun isn’t expecting Sooyoung to do the same thing, but apparently, tonight, Sooyoung and Jiwoo can communicate without words and work in perfect symmetry over Jungeun’s body.

“I wish we could sleep like that every night” Jiwoo whispers.

There’s a silence. Jungeun’s heart beats loud. Too loud. She feels trapped, forced to admit she likes she situation a little too much. And she’ll never say it. She’s Kim Jungeun, remember?

Sooyoung squeezes both of their hands and breaks the silence.

“I mean, we could. Jungeun, what do you think?”

Jungeun think she’s rarely ever felt so complete. She thinks she didn’t even know such a state of peace was achievable. She thinks Jiwoo’s hair smells nice and that Sooyoung’s hand is soft. She feels like the other girls bodies are a chrysalid in which she can grow to become her best self.

“I think the person who is in the middle should switch everyday so everyone gets cuddles.”

Jungeun can’t believe she’s even pronounced the word “cuddles” out loud. It feels both cringey and good. And there is no other way to put it. They are _cuddling_. They are being _affectionate_ with each other. The concept feels alien to her. Of course they love each other, but showing affection is different from feeling it. It is surprisingly nice.

So nice that Jungeun feels bold enough to kiss the top of Jiwoo’s head.

“I’ll take that as my Christmas present from you two” Jiwoo whispers, her thumb rubbing over the back Jungeun’s hand. “But make it a present that lasts year-long.”

“Yeah, it really is Christmas” Sooyoung says, placing her head on Jungeun’s chest.

Jungeun cannot disagree. Spending time with her favorite people is what Christmas is all about to her. With people who feel like home even far away from home, who bring her joy without even trying, who she can always count on, even in hardships. People who bring her warmth and comfort. That’s what Jiwoo and Sooyoung are to her, and so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! i hope y'all have wonderful end of year celebrations with your families ♥
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lipsomniac). ask questions or leave your thoughts on [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.qa/lipsomniac). support my writing or commission me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/lipsomniac).


End file.
